This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for cooling gas turbine engine rotor assemblies.
Turbine rotor assemblies typically include at least one row of circumferentially-spaced rotor blades. Each rotor blade includes an airfoil that includes a pressure side, and a suction side connected together at leading and trailing edges. Each airfoil extends radially outward from a rotor blade platform. Each rotor blade also includes a dovetail that extends radially inward from a shank extending between the platform and the dovetail. The dovetail is used to mount the rotor blade within the rotor assembly to a rotor disk or spool. Known blades are hollow such that an internal cooling cavity is defined at least partially by the airfoil, platform, shank, and dovetail.
To facilitate preventing damage to the airfoils from exposure to high temperature combustion gases, known airfoils include an internal cooling circuit which channels cooling fluid through the airfoil. At least some known high pressure turbine blades include an internal cooling cavity that is serpentine such that a path of cooling gas is channeled radially outward to the blade tip where the flow reverses direction and flows back radially inwardly toward the blade root. The flow may exit the blade through the root or the flow may be directed to holes in the trailing edge to permit the gas to flow across a surface of the trailing edge for cooling the trailing edge. Specifically, at least some known rotor blades channel compressor bleed air into a cavity defined between the sidewalls, to convectively cool the sidewalls. Additional cooling can be accomplished using impingement cooling wherein impingement inserts channel cooling fluid through impingement jet arrays against the inner surface of the airfoil's leading edge to facilitate cooling the airfoil along the leading edge. However, these circuits, limited by manufacturing constraints, are inefficient as the circuits channel the cooling fluid through the center of the cavity where it is ineffective in removing heat from the walls of the airfoil.